1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of electric vehicle charging stations; and more specifically, to event time management in an electric vehicle charging station without a battery-backed Real Time Clock.
2. Background
Electric vehicle charging stations (hereinafter “charging stations”) are used to charge electric vehicles and/or plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (hereinafter “electric vehicles”). The charging stations may be networked with a charging station network server that provides services for the charging stations including, among other things, authentication, usage monitoring, billing, and real time control for the charging stations. The time of certain events of the charging station (e.g., charging session start events, charging session stop events, charging station boot-up events, etc.) are used by the server when providing the services. Some charging stations may not have a battery-backed Real Time Clock. As such, if those charging stations reboot or lose power, their local system clocks will reset.